Even After Everything
by Riku Ashwood
Summary: Eren had always held her close in his heart. But Everything she had done made him hurt. Even after everything though, He still loved her.


**So I decided to write a quick little one shot for Attack on Titan simply because I favor Eren x Annie a little higher than Eren x Mikasa. If you like it stop and leave a review and if you don't like it kindly F*$ OFF. Tank you guys. I promise to have my SnK the NES classic story up and running again sometime soon.  
Edit: Grammar and spelling has been fixed. 10/12/13**

**-Riku**

It had been a few days after the Stohess District attack. Eren was still in bed rest but was almost fully recovered by now. Annie was still crystallized and in the underground holding cell under custody of the Scouting legion as well. Knowing Levi and the others, she'd be down there well after her crystal shattered. Oh, Annie. How the name still rolled off Eren's tongue. He wouldn't tell anyone but even though She had kicked his ass multiple times, nearly killed him, and had been the female titan he still felt something for her. Sure, he knew Mikasa had a big crush on him but to him she was just family. Plus he had thought Sasha had some kind of weird lesbian crush on her for some reason.

Maybe even Armin would try to get her, who knows. Still, though, it wouldn't hurt to see her again. He made regular trips underground to her cell and he was sure others must have sen him but he was part of the Scouting Legion so he could come and go as he pleased. Taking on his hooded cloak he ventured out of his room to the door that lead to her cell. Passing by Hanji on his way down he gave her a good morning smile which she reciprocated.

"Going to check on Annie, Eren?" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah. You just try to get her out of that crystal?" Eren replied stopping her from ascending the stairs.

"Yup." Hanji looked down a little, "Nothing is working though. Whatever that crystal is, it's almost indestructible, nothing I tried can chip it." Hanji lifted a broken hilt of a Kenn and Eren looked a little shocked. He gave her an understanding nod and they parted ways. As he descended down the rest of the steps his breathing became slightly heavier and his heart beat a little quicker. He saw the crystallized girl he'd come to love strung up on the wall. Walking even closer he noticed the rack of tools that Hanji must've used to try to crack the crystal and he felt slight rage build in his stomach. He reached out a hand and touched Annie's crystallized form and enjoyed the cool touch.

"Annie, I see those scratches that Hanji left. while it may not hurt you it hurts me to see you like this." Eren whispered. He placed his head against the crystal and sighed "Why did you do this Annie? What were your thinking? So many unanswered questions that you'd never respond to locked up like that." Eren got up and walked around the room. He looked around the walls and at the notes left by Hanji. He simply decided to sit down and lean against Annie's Crystal.

"You know Annie, We miss you. _**I**_ miss you. Even after everything, I've realized that there is a place for you in my heart and while you're in that damn crytal I feel hollow." Eren laughed at himself "It's taken me a bit to come to terms with it because of everything you've done to me but Annie," Eren stood up and met eye to eye with Annie's figure "I love you." placing a kiss on Annie's lips but blocked by crystal Eren finally said aloud what he wanted to say for so long. As he moved away from the crystallized figure that he called his love he went wide eyes when he noticed the tear staining her right cheek.

Eren stepped back and almost fell out of shock alone. Could Annie has heard everything and felt Eren close to her and she was crying?

"No. It must've been from before she was crystallized." Eren murmured. He picked himself up from the floor, dusted himself off, and walked back over to the crystal. Placing his right hand over Annie's heart, Eren smiled "Goodbye for now Annie, please come back to us soon." Eren began to walk closer to the door back out when it opened in front of him. Mikasa stood there while a breeze lightly disturbed the scarf that to this day hung tightly around her neck.

"Eren, Hanji told me you came down here, what's up?" Mikasa said and moved out of the way to let Eren pass. She soon caught up to his walking speed and continued to chat.

"I just wanted to see if I could somehow get Annie out of that crystal is all." Eren lied. "Why?" Mikasa breathed a deep sigh and giggled

"Armin and Jean were looking for you for some reason. I decided to try to find you when I bumped into Hanji." Mikasa opened the door back to their room to let Eren in and he jumped back on the bed.

"Well they're gonna wait a little longer, I'm a little tired still." Eren drifted off to a peaceful sleep and Mikasa simply sat by his side if he needed anything later.

**End scene! Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot now! If you have anything needed to be said to me please leave a review or PM and I promise to get to it ASAP. Anyways I didn't plan on Before and After Author's notes so Bye for now.**

**-Riku**


End file.
